Occupant protection systems for use in vehicles are known in the art. One type of protection system includes an actuatable inflatable protection module, which has an inflatable component that is commonly referred to as an air bag. A controller determines whether the protection module is to be actuated to inflate the air bag within a vehicle passenger compartment. The protection module is actuated by the controller upon the occurrence of a predetermined vehicle condition for which a vehicle occupant is to be protected. For example, when a sensor senses a vehicle condition indicative of a deployment collision condition, the protection module is actuated.
In certain circumstances, even if the predetermined deployment condition occurs, the protection system refrains from actuating the protection module (i.e., the air bag is not inflated). For example, if an occupant seated in a vehicle seat associated with the restraint module is located in a position such that actuating the protection module and deploying the air bag will not enhance protection of the occupant, actuation of the protection module does not occur. An occupant who is very near the protection module is referred to as being within an occupant out-of-position zone. Deploying an air bag for an occupant who is within an occupant out-of-position zone will not enhance protection of the occupant.
In another example, it is typically not desirable to actuate a protection module (i.e., inflate an air bag) when an occupant associated with the location of the restraint module is a child in a child seat. This is typically due to the fact that actuation of the restraint module will not enhance protection for the child. In yet another example, it is typically not desirable to actuate a protection module when an occupant does not occupy the seat associated with the protection module. An actuated protection module typically requires costly servicing/replacement. Thus, actuation of a protection module when an occupant is absent is economically wasteful. In sum, controlling actuation (e.g., abstaining from deployment) based upon one or more occupant characteristics provides certain benefits.
A protection module may have one or more adjustable aspects, and in order to enhance performance of the protection module, the adjustable aspect(s) are adjusted. In the example protection module that contains a deployable air bag, a deployment dynamic profile of the air bag is adjustable. Specifically, the inflation timing, inflation pressure, the rate of inflation, and the positioning of the inflated air bag are all potential adjustable aspects. The adjustment of the protection module is responsive one or more occupant characteristics.
Occupant characteristics are determined via sensory operations. Accordingly, sensory information regarding the occupant plays an important role in the control of protection devices.